


Declino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belga [2]
Category: Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Poirot ormai si sente prossimo alla fine, è iniziato il declino di un grande investigatore.Prompt di Frida Rush: "Non tornerò mai più a camminare".Fandom: Poirot.
Series: Belga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Declino

Declino

“Hastings, lei è stato un caro amico per tutti questi anni. Non posso mentirle. Ormai sono arrivato alla fine della mia vita.

Le mie celluline grigie funzionano ancora tutte e sono al loro posto, ma il mio corpo sta morendo” disse Poirot. Si liscio i baffi impomatati, guardandosi intorno.

Arthur gli rispose: “Poirot, non dica così”.

Poirot soffermò il suo sguardo su degli alti olmi al limitare del grande parco, vicino alle alte mura che circondavano il giardino. Erano bianchi a causa della neve che precipitava.

“Oh, non voglio farmi compatire. Questa è solo la verità. Mi sono ritirato qui sapendolo. Me lo hanno confermato diversi dottori” rispose.

Hasting impallidì.

“Allora mi permetta di occuparmi di lei. Non voglio lasciarla da solo mentre si prepara a quest’ultimo viaggio” sussurrò.

I fiocchi di neve rimanevano impigliati nei suoi vestiti, sciogliendosi e inumidendo la stoffa.

Poirot, con un sorriso grato che accentuò le sue rughe d’espressione, rispose: “La sua compagnia sarebbe un balsamo per la mia anima. Ora come non mai ho bisogno della sua presenza”.

“Conti su di me come sempre, Poirot” disse Hasting. Afferrò saldamente i braccioli in metallo della sedia a rotelle.

“Guardi questa neve, Hastings. Scende ed è così pura. Così diversa da noi umani” sussurrò Poirot con voce stanca.

Hastings la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

< Non credevo di poter sentire una sensazione così grande di vuoto e di smarrimento dentro di me. Non provavo qualcosa di simile dai tempi della guerra.

Poirot è un caro amico. Non ci siamo visti per tanto tempo, ma era una presenza stabile nella mia vita. Lo vedevo eterno perché sapevo la sua levatura d’animo, così diversa dal suo aspetto quasi ridicolo. Invece… Non pensavo che avrei perso anche lui dopo mia moglie > pensò.

“La trovo meravigliosa anch’io. Però non crede faccia troppo freddo?” chiese.

“Forse” concesse Poirot, annuendo. “Mi spingerebbe la carrozzella?”.

“Certo” rispose Hasting. Girò la carrozzella, le ruote lasciarono dei segni nel prato ricoperto di neve.

Poirot si lamentò dicendo: “Non potrò godermi delle meravigliose passeggiate proprio ora che sono al tramonto. Io che le ho sempre trovate salutari”.

Hasting velocizzò l’andatura, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Ho notato che spesso vi porta in braccio quel gigantesco uomo di fatica. Lo avete prese per questo al posto della vostra segretaria?” s’informò.

Poirot fece una smorfia.

“Ho dovuto sostituire le mie gambe. Quella povera donna non avrebbe sopportato la mia situazione.

Vede Hastings… Non tornerò mai più a camminare” rispose.

“Una disgrazia nella disgrazia, Poirot” gemette Hasting.

Poirot alzò il capo e, sfilatosi il cappello, gli fece un sorriso.

“Forse, ma non v’è situazione che io non possa superare finché vi troverò saldo al mio fianco” gli disse.

Hastings domandò: “Ogni volta che avrete bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi della carrozzina, mi troverete. Desiderate che vi porti a prendere del the?”.

“Fantastico” rispose Poirot. Si rimise in cappello e si strofinò le mani tra loro, febbricitante.

Arthur si schiarì la voce. “Provvederò io stesso affinché vi diano dei dolci tutti della stessa grandezza. Ho visto che stamani con le uova hanno sbagliato” promise.

“Parbleu! Sarebbe fantastico”. Poirot parlò in modo gioviale, ma il suo volto fu colto da uno spasmo e un rivolo di saliva gli colò dalla bocca, copioso.

“Si offenderebbe se mi fermassi un attimo a pulirle il viso?” chiese Hastings.

Poirot chiuse gli occhi, sentendo che la sedia a rotelle pian piano rallentava.

“Non lo permetterei a nessun altro. Che vergogna avere della saliva sul viso, ma… Lei faccia pure” mormorò, ascoltando le ruote che si fermavano.

“La ringrazio” disse Arthur. Utilizzò il suo fazzoletto per ripulirlo.

Poirot sussurrò: “No, sono io a doverla ringraziare. Lei ha già tanto a cui pensare a causa della situazione di sua figlia”.

Hastings ritirò frettolosamente la mano.

“Ecco qua. Possiamo proseguire” disse.

Hercule cambiò discorso: “Non vedo l’ora di mangiare i dolci prelibati che mi attendono”.

“Non ne dubito” disse Hastings. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, Poirot ridacchiò a sua volta gioviale.


End file.
